1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a carrier for loading a bicycle on a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a bicycle carrier for a vehicle which is stowed in a rear bumper beam when not in use, but is drawn out to load a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as people use bicycles for leisure activities, they load bicycles on vehicles to carry them around bicycle-only roads or mountains.
However, bicycles are generally large in volume, so they are difficult to load even using the trunk or the backseat space of vehicles.
Although various methods of loading a bicycle on the outer surfaces of vehicles have been proposed to solve the problem, the manner of loading and fixing a bicycle on the roof panel of a vehicle not only makes loading itself very inconvenient, but increases the height of the vehicle, such that it may cause a safety accident due to the bicycle being caught on a tunnel or a building, when the vehicle enters the structures.
In the case of a bicycle mounted on the tailgate of a vehicle, complex installation is required for a specific carrier device, and the carrier device remains visible even when there is no bicycle mounted thereon, thereby detracting from the external appearance of the vehicle.
Further, it is troublesome to install the carrier device in order to load a bicycle and to remove the carrier device, when there is no need for usage, thus decreasing convenience.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.